Say The Word & I Will Be Your Man
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: "I love you Kendall." The blonde boy smirked at him "Right back 'atcha." James's heart sank. Were those three words so impossible for Kendall to say to him?


**Title: Say The World & I Will Be Your Man**

**Summary: "I love you Kendall." The blonde boy smirked at him "Right back 'atcha." James's heart sank. Were those three words so impossible for Kendall to say to him?**

**Paring: Kames (Kendall/James)**

**Requested from and dedicated to The Savage Soul :D hope you like this! **

* * *

The room was pitch black when James first opened his eyes. He turned his head to look at the digital clock sitting on his bedside table and he saw that it was only 4:45 am. Sighing, James rested his head back on his pillow. Next to him he felt something shift and he turned to see Kendall waking up slightly.

"Hey." James said softly, musing his hair.

"What time is it." Kendall muttered, rolling over on his back and rubbed his eyes, which were still shut.

"Real early; go back to sleep." the brunette boy advised him.

"M'kay." Kendall mumbled sleepily. James smiled softly and leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I love you baby." he whispered. A moment of silence passed and James knit his eyebrows together when Kendall didn't say anything. "Kenny?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too." Kendall grunted, rolling over so his back was facing James. The pretty boy sighed sadly and positioned himself under the covers. Lately, he had been doing a lot of thinking about his and Kendall's relationship. Granted, they weren't really boyfriends- more like friends with benefits- and sometimes James didn't like that. He wanted something like Logan and Carlos had; the two of them were so cute. They cuddled on the couch, gave each other kisses when they weren't having sex, and they said 'I love you' to each other a lot- James and Kendall did none of that, and James was undeniably jealous of that. And the more James thought about it, the more he realized that it had been this way with them from the very start.

* * *

_"Stop it Kendall!" James giggled as Kendall tickled his sides._

_"No, I don't think so!" the blonde boy replied, his fingers teasing James's delicate ribcage. Kendall's hands traveled down to James's pants, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling them down to the floor. He placed some kisses on the brunette's neck and removed his boxers as well._

_"Hey." Kendall looked up at James, who shyly smiled at him. "I love you Kendall."_

_The blonde boy smirked at him. "Right back 'atcha." _

* * *

James's heart sank. Were those three words so impossible for Kendall to say to him? And would it kill him to kiss him when they weren't having sex? Tears fell down James's cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. Kendall wasn't even really his boyfriend so he shouldn't be so worked up right now. Sniffling, he laid back down in bed and rolled over, his back facing Kendall. Burying his face into his pillow, more tears began flowing.

"James? You ok?" Kendall was awake now. James away from Kendall slightly and the blonde boy looked confused. He reached out and mused his hair. "C'mon James, talk to me."

"I'm fine." James said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're a liar." with much needed force, Kendall rolled James over so he was laying on his back and Kendall's heart broke. Tears were streaming down James's face and he had no idea why. "Awh, Jamie what's the matter?" Kendall asked softly, knowing that James loved being called Jamie.

"N-nothing." James replied, his voice cracking.

Kendall sighed and gently pulled James up into a sitting position. "Tell me what's wrong." he said seriously. "Please?"

James bit his lip and looked down at his lap. "I-I wish that…it was different with us."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, all we ever do is have sex! You don't kiss me or cuddle with me or tell me you love me. It feels like you're u-using me."

"James, I'm not using you!" Kendall insisted.

"Then why won't you be my boyfriend?" James asked through his tears.

"I- I thought I was." Kendall stuttered out lamely.

James rolled his eyes. "Carlos and Logan aren't like this. I'll bet right now they're cuddling together in bed instead of fighting."

"So you want what Carlos and Logan have?" James nodded and Kendall groaned softly. "Well we're not Carlos and Logan Jamie. Why can't you just be happy with what we have?"

"Because I'm not Kendall!" James said, his voice cracking and he covered his mouth, embarrassed. He sniffled again and looked down at his lap, his tears falling down onto the blanket. And at that moment, Kendall Knight realized how incredibly stupid he is.

Placing his hand under James's chin, he gently lifted his head up and placed his lips on his cheek, where the tears had streaked his skin. "I'm so sorry James." he whispered to him. "I know you're mad at me right now but please listen for a moment." James sniffled again and nodded. "You are an amazing, beautiful, talented, and great guy and you do not deserve how I've been treating you these past couple weeks. You deserve a real man who will treat you like the prince you are… and if you give me a second chance, I can be that man."

James's smile spread so wide Kendall felt tears of his own well up in his eyes. "You mean that?" he asked.

Kendall placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I do Jamie."

"So you're not…mad at me for wanting a real relationship, instead of what we have?" James asked timidly.

"Oh, of course not honey." Kendall soothingly rubbed his hand across James's back. "If anything, I'm glad you said something because I wouldn't want to continue hurting you."

"You wouldn't?"

Kendall smiled softly and hugged James. "I would never want to hurt the boy I'm in love with." James's eyes widened and he squeezed Kendall tighter. "Baby, I've been in love with you for the longest time, I've just been stupid about how I show it. And I'm sorry for that." he continued.

"You don't have to be sorry." James murmured into the blonde's neck. Kendall smiled and pulled away from James, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "So, um." James coughed awkwardly. "Can we sort of…start over?" his cheeks reddened slightly.

Kendall chuckled and kissed James's tinted skin. "If we're going to start over, then I'm gonna do this right." he cleared his throat lightly before say, "Jamie, will you be my boyfriend?"

James's smile was so wide his face hurt. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" he launched himself into Kendall's arms, squeezing him tightly. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Jamie." Kendall leaned back against the headboard of the bed, James still in his arms. "So, do you want to cuddle for a while, since neither of us is obviously tired?"

"Yeah, definitely." James said elated. "Just… wait a second." Kendall watched, confused, as James leaped out of his bed and ran out of the room. Moments later, he heard the brown-haired boy yell, "Logan, Carlos guess what? Kendall's my boyfriend!" a couple of times and he heard the squeaking of a mattress, meaning that James was jumping on one of their beds. Kendall chuckled and then after a few moments of banter between the three boys, he heard James burst out into his verse of 'Boyfriend' and Kendall couldn't figure out what was funnier- how cute his James was, or that Logan and Carlos kicking him out of their room for singing at five in the morning.

James then came running back into their room and snuggled against Kendall under the covers. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard Kendall whisper in his ear, "I'll be here, James I swear."

* * *

**A/N: So was that fluffy enough for you? Haha my only complaint about this is that it's real short :p but I enjoyed it lol. Savage, what did you think? (:**


End file.
